


Oh, to Have a Good Night’s Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It were nights like these where Gakupo wished his insomnia would release him from its iron grip, but he's sure that Kaito's snoring would've woken him by now anyway. In the nick of time, he remembers the sleeping pills that reside in the kitchen downstairs, and so he does the logical thing and tries to get them.
Relationships: Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Oh, to Have a Good Night’s Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> highkey don’t like this but itd be a waste to not post it. ty otomatchii for holding me at gunpoint and making me write this ily. djhfjgk anyway enjoy my brianrot

It was nights like these that Gakupo wished that his insomnia would let go of him more than ever, but even if it did, he’s sure that Kaito’s snoring would’ve woken him up by now. Gakupo sits up, glances at Kaito peacefully sleeping next to him, and drags a hand down his tired face with a groan. Reaching over to the water sitting on the end table, he takes a short sip before remembering the sleeping pills that reside on the kitchen counter downstairs. He brings his new pale purple cat slippers out from under the bed and steps into them, only to step onto a loud, creaky floorboard.

Great.

He slowly turns around to peer at Kaito through the darkness and is relieved to see that he’s still sleeping. Cautiously, he shuffles towards the door and turns the knob. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opens the door only for it to make an even louder creek. Hearing the deafening snores come to a stop, he reluctantly turns around only to be met with a drowsy Kaito rubbing at his eye. Kaito turns on the lamp beside him before speaking barely above a whisper, concern evident in his voice.

“Gaku, what’re you doing up? It’s late.” He slurred half of his words, but Gakupo knew what he meant nonetheless.

“I couldn’t sleep again, so I was getting the sleeping pills downstairs.” He opens the door fully before continuing. “Go back to sleep, dear. I’ll be there in a minute, I promise.” He spoke sweetly and quietly, as to not wake Kaito up even more.

“Mmn, I’ll go with you. What if you fell and got hurt? Plus, I like keeping you company.” He slowly gets up and began strolling toward Gakupo, offering his hand with a smile. Gakupo linked their fingers and couldn’t help but to smile as well. The pair began their slow journey to the short hallway, chattering amongst themselves along the way. 

“Sweetheart, you worry too much about me.” Gakupo traced light circles onto Kaito’s hand with his thumb as they turned the corner into the dimly lit hallway, but stopped as he heard soft, seemingly distant squeaking. “Do you hear that? I hope we don’t have mice in the house.”

Kaito halted his movements and nearly erupted into muffled laughter. “Gaku, take a step for me.” Gakupo did as he was told, and his slippers let out a singular honk.

He’d had the slippers for a little over a week now, yet he still hadn’t realized the fact that they squeak. Maybe the sleep deprivation had more effects on him then he thought? That wouldn’t matter now anyway, as he’d be asleep soon enough. Regardless, he emits a drowsy chuckle as the pair start their slow, careful descent down the stairs. Gakupo releases Kaito’s hand for a moment, covers his mouth as he yawns, and intertwines their fingers yet again.

Their journey down the stairs was devoid of any noise, aside from the occasional creek of the steps and railing. A minute or so passes, and they end up at the entrance of their squeaky clean kitchen. They release their hands, and while Kaito almost immediately heads towards the freezer, Gakupo heads to the medicine cabinet. 

He quietly swings the door open, stops it from slamming into the other cabinet, and peers at the seemingly endless ocean of bottles. Pushing the first few out of the way, he reaches into the back and pulls out a bright orange bottle.

Nope, wrong one. He wants to sleep, not stay awake for another five hours.

Reaching back into the void they call a medicine cabinet, he moves a couple more bottles around before he gets a hold on a nearly empty bottle. He gives himself a slight congratulation for nothing going wrong yet, but drops the bottle the second he finishes that thought. The bottle clatters off the counter and onto the floor, forcing him to pick it up with a scowl on his sleep-deprived face. Standing back up, he immediately turns around and comes face to face with Kaito. 

Kaito gives him a welcoming smile and hands him a glass of cold water. Gakupo smiles back, the simple presence of him making all the previous frustration fade away. He nods, and Gakupo begins to walk toward the dining table with Kaito not far behind. Gakupo reaches the table first thanks to his long legs giving him an advantage, and he pulls a chair out for Kaito, who sat with a slight chuckle. Gakupo seated himself not moments after, gently laying the bottle and glass on the table. He clears his throat and takes a sip before breaking the comfortable silence.

“You really didn’t have to come down, you know.” He spoke just barely above a whisper, trying not to wake Kaito up even more than necessary.

“It’s really nothing, Gaku.” He stopped for a moment to unwrap the popsicle he got out of the freezer, handed one to Gakupo as well, although he politely declined. “It’s just a few minutes of sleep lost. You’ve been up for what- a few hours now?”

Gakupo had a rebuttal in mind but decided it would be worthless to speak of. Maybe Kaito had just really wanted to keep him company? Regardless, he gives a heartwarming smile in return and begins fishing around in the pill bottle. Of course, he had to tilt it a little too much, sending half the bottle’s contents on the tabletop. He lets out a deep sigh and begins picking the tablets up one by one. 

It pained Kaito to see Gakupo like this- completely frustrated and tired. He stands up and heads for the kettle, fully prepared to make chamomile tea for him. It’s his favorite kind and ironically enough, a sleep inducer. He picks up a teabag and places it inside a mug, setting the kettle to boil. Grabbing a spoon, he gets a small scoop of sugar and plops that in as well. 

Unbeknownst to him, Gakupo had already cleaned the mess up. Leaving a single pill out, he tightly screws the cap back onto the bottle. Right after, he delicately places the slippery pill onto his tongue, takes a small mouthful of water as he tilts his head back, and gulps it down with minimal issues as Kaito pours the hot water into the mug. They sit in comfortable silence yet again while they wait for the tea to steep, and the second it finishes Kaito brings it over for the sleep-deprived man. 

Gakupo carefully takes the hot mug with a nod, and Kaito sits back down to finish his popsicle. He takes a small sip while Kaito nearly wolfs down his ice cream, and watches with a small smile. He wanted to sleep, yes, but watching Kaito destroy his snack almost made him want to stay up a bit longer just so he could replay it in his head over and over. Before they both know it, Kaito reaches for the one Gakupo didn’t want. He tears the wrapper off, but pauses to look at Gakupo with a smile as he grabs the stick.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you! I heard the shelter you always volunteer at has new kittens!” He pauses momentarily to bite a chunk off. “Maybe they’ll let you take one home?” Kaito beamed, and Gakupo wasn’t sure how he could be so excited after just waking up.

“Oh, I heard about that. I haven’t seen them yet, but I heard that the entire litter’s black.” He takes a drawn-out sip before he continues. “I hope I could at least foster them.” Kaito hums in agreement, biting the ice cream yet again while Gakupo finished his tea. 

Kaito finished his popsicle yet again, then proceed to ramble about something unknown _._ If you asked Gakupo about what he said, he’d tell you that he has absolutely no clue. It’s not that he wasn’t listening per se, but it’s significantly harder to pay attention when you can hardly keep yourself upright. Kaito unsurprisingly notices this, and abruptly ends his sentence.

“Gaku, you alright?” Gakupo nearly snaps to attention, but Kaito continues before he can get a word in. “You should sleep, you can hardly stay awake.” You could practically hear the concern dripping off of Kaito’s voice, and Gakupo could only simply nod in response.

Wordlessly, the pair stand up and begin cleaning the table. Kaito gathers the wrappers scattered over the table and disposes of them, while Gakupo takes the cups and places them in the sink for them to deal with in the morning, then takes the pill bottle and replaces it into the void of a cabinet. 

Tired eyes meet bright blue ones, and they both smile pleasantly almost immediately. Kaito offers a hand to Gakupo yet again, and Gakupo graciously takes it. The two fall silent, but it couldn’t be further from an awkward silence. It was oddly comforting in a way, the small gestures showing what didn’t need to be said at that moment. They continue their journey like that until they reach their shared bedroom, and Gakupo steps on that same creaky floorboard. This time, however, they’re both simply too tired to care. They release hands momentarily to crawl into bed as Gakupo breaks the comfortable silence first. 

“Thank you, Kaito. For everything, really.” Kaito looked surprised for a moment before tiny tears slowly begin to form in the corners of his eyes. They relink their hands as Gakupo continues. “I mean it, you really didn’t have to go through all this with me. Sleep well, alright?” Kaito wipes his tears before he gives a beaming smile.

Gakupo returns the smile, before he places a hand on Kaito’s cheek, and gives him a gentle, tender kiss. Obviously, Kaito returns the kiss just as tenderly. It was fairly short-lived, but they didn’t need to make out right before they go to bed. Gakupo lays down first and Kaito follows, immediately moving to nuzzle into his neck. He sweetly speaks before he nuzzles in fully, looking Gakupo in the eyes as he does so.

“Goodnight, Pooki.” 


End file.
